expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Razorback
|referenced_n= |crew_n= |appeared_tv=Season 3 * * * * * * |crew_tv= |referenced_tv=Season 1 Season 2 * * }} The Razorback is a Transplanetary Racing pinnace'pinnace' (n'') - boat used to ferry people and supplies to and from a ship and one which can be docked on that ship used by and owned by her father, . "She is a long and sleek ship with an engine housing twice as large as that of a normal ship its size." As a ship's boat, the ''Razorback would have a length of 20-30 meters. It has engines that have been optimized for racing and likely has minimal mass and thus minimal equipment in order to maximize speed and maneuverability. The engine compartment is sealed and inaccessible from within the ship."The Expanse: Nemesis Games", Chapter 20 Ship Description The Razorback is a modified Series 6 Sunflare model produced by Proserpina Starworks. It's spaceframe is extremely sleek and compact, presenting a trio of long panels used to extend the ship’s aft reaction control clusters as far from the center of mass as possible, thereby allowing for incredibly rapid turns and course corrections. The ship is propelled by a supercharged Destrier-4 high-velocity Epstein Drive, extensively tuned to improve acceleration, and constantly maintained by multi-injection hyper-coolant units to prevent thermal overload. Extensive measures have been taken to reduce the weight of the ship’s hull and internal components to improve the overall thrust-to-mass ratio, allowing the ship to quickly reach extreme levels of acceleration limited only by the endurance of the human pilot. In order to best deal with these pilot stresses, the ship’s flight seats are fixed into large gimbals, and equipped with numerous medical systems to monitor and mitigate the effects of acceleration stress. The pinnace can be operated by a single pilot when necessary, but generally carries an additional co-pilot to serve as the ship’s navigator and emergency technician.Force Recon: The Ships of The Expanse, The Razorback - Official Breakdown Racing History Renowned across the system as the record-setting Racing pinnace of the Mao-Kwikowski Mercantile Transplanetary Race Team, the ship was famously piloted to numerous racing wins by Julie Mao. The most famous racing win the stunning first-place finish at the Parrish/Dorn 500K Circuit between Titan and Enceladus. The Circuit is built around a standard pinnace-racing format, with a number of marker beacons arranged around and between the Saturnian moons. Of the race’s forty competitors, the competition was quickly reduced to a tense struggle between Julie Mao’s Razorback and the Europa-based pinnace Mustang Sally. Ultimately the Razorback was able to overtake the Mustang at the final marker by adopting a lower orbit around Titan. Though the physical stress on Mao and her co-pilot was immense, the maneuver provided them with a far shorter orbital period, allowing them to tear into first place in the final moments, setting a new record for circuit completion time that is yet to be surpassed by any other racer. While the Parrish/Dorn victory remains the Razorback’s most famous accomplishment, the ship has secured numerous wins at races across the system, setting impressive times through the Luna-Phobos Strait and Hyperion Cup. On one occasion the ship even had its Epstein drive temporarily removed to take part in the Jupiter-6 Slingshot Run, a manner of racing often disparaged by the professional racing community. These achievements have earned the Razorback a place of honor in the history of transplanetary racing.Force Recon: The Ships of The Expanse, The Razorback - Official Breakdown Post-Racing History Background After Julie left Earth and Luna for Ceres Station and joined the OPA, the Razorback remained there, docked at her father's space station in Earth's L1. Her parents threatened to sell the boat in an unsuccessful ploy to coerce Julie to return to them. Eros Incident When Julie was assimilated into the protomolecule life-form on Eros during the Eros incident, the life-form experimented with the station's PA system, forming incoherent sentences thought to have been taken from the computer system's data banks. When it repeatedly shouted "You can't take the Razorback!", however, Miller realized that Julie's mind was at the center of the protomolecule hybrid life-form. Ganymede Incident When Chrisjen Avasarala and Bobbie Draper were taken prisoner aboard the Guanshiyin, the yacht of Julie's father Jules-Pierre Mao, they found the Razorback in one of its shuttle bays and escaped in it. It takes them to meet the Rocinante. ''From there, Alex Kamal and Naomi Nagata' 'use it go make the trip to and away from the ''Agatha King while the Rocinante ''proceeds to the surface of Ganymede. The ''Razorback ended up in UN hands. When Avasarala employed Bobbie again, the politician gave her the ship as a payment for favors. Bobbie and Alex Kamal used it to travel to the Hungaria group of asteroids to investigate for Jim Holden. After being attacked by Free Navy ships lying in ambush for the Martian Prime Minister, Alex, Bobbie, and the Prime Minister use the ship to escape his doomed convoy, with missiles flying in formation around them. Media Images File:Razorback ext.jpg|Fan art File:Ivan-sokol-razorback-cutaway-16-heymynameisivancom.jpg|Fan art Category:Spaceships Category:Racing